


Whiskey

by Anonymous



Series: Whiskey and Spice [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith likes to drink, Keith needs some love, M/M, Smut, and fluff, bottom!Keith, they're all working class citizens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What're you drinking?" the sultry voice asked. Keith glanced up, momentarily shocked into silence. The guy - not even kidding - was fucking stunning.  They meet in a bar.





	

“Long day, huh?”

Keith was sitting on his usual stool in his regular bar, having just ordered another drink and all the while regretting all of his life choices.

That wasn’t to say he hated his life. No, it had just been a really, terribly long day. His firm had just taken on a new case and he’d been put in charge of the defendant. It was turning out to be a much larger case then they had originally thought, with Keith needing about 3 associates to help him file everything.

So with virtually no end in sight at this point in time he decided (stupidly, might he add) to get drunk enough to erase all of the tension that had been building up inside him all day.

Hunk - the guy who was serving him - knew him quite well, and genuinely liked to ask him about his day when Keith stopped by.

The first night they had met Keith was already quite drunk. He’d been giggling pretty hard when he learnt the guys name was _Hunk_.

( “Did you say Hank?”

“No, my name is Hunk.”

“Hunk as in, like, _‘damn that guy is one hunky dude’_?” he snickered.

“Basically.”

Keith knew he was being sort of an ass, not even sure why he found the name to be so funny. But usually when he had too much to drink everything was sort of hilarious to him. Luckily Hunk figured that out; and being the nice guy he was helped Keith get a taxi back home after Hunk decided he’d had enough to drink, saying if he needed any help to just give him a call. )

So ever since then they’d sort of had this friendship, mostly small talk, but hey, Keith welcomed it with a smile. And Hunk’s name was quite fitting, like, the guy was _huge_. His hand alone could probably smash one of these bottles in one go, so Keith decided to always stay on the man’s good side.

“ _Very_ long day,” he nodded, enjoying the burn of his drink when he took a swing. “Handling the biggest case our firm has had in a year.”

Hunk grimaced slightly, putting a polished glass back on the shelf. “Well good luck, I don’t think I could ever do what you do.”

Keith let out a scoff. “Yeah, sometimes I doubt myself too.”

Hunk turned away to serve a group of women that just approached the bar. One of them smiled at Keith when she saw him, flirting slightly as she tucked her long hair behind her ear. Keith looked away, not wanting to give her any ideas.

( A while back, on a particularly rainy night in the city, Keith stopped by the bar to wind down after a 15 hour shift at work. Hunk had been watching him throughout the night, and by the time Keith had turned down the third female caller Hunk had walked over to him, eyebrows raised in question.

“Not my type,” Keith had explained.

“What exactly is? If it’s alright to ask.”

Keith shrugged, replying easily, “They need more dick.”

Hunk had stared for a moment, with only the faint sound of the rain pelting on the windows wafting throughout the bar. Keith wondered if maybe Hunk would treat him differently, or not talk to him anymore. But luckily he was still as nice as the first night they met; Hunk had laughed, saying the next drink was on the house.

Ever since then Hunk would occasionally point out guys for Keith, either to figure out Keith’s type or to even confirm that he had a good chance of scoring. Keith would shake his head though, telling Hunk he wasn’t big on one night stands. He always knew he was more of a relationship type; having a first date and getting to know them before he became intimate.

Hunk had belly laughed then, saying, “Alright man, that’s cool.”

Keith smiled back, gesturing his glass for a refill. )

When the group of women scurried off to one of the corners of the bar Keith was thankful, mostly just wanting some quiet time where he sat. He got out his phone to check his emails, seeing two from his job and sighing out loud and he replied. A few minutes later he was done, going back to staring out the window closest to him. The bar was in a relatively quiet neighbourhood, not too far from his house, so it was never that busy here.

There were a few places around he was a regular at, one of them being here. There was a café at the corner of his street; a girl named Katie worked there and she was Keith’s favourite - always adding a secret extra shot into his coffee which he was always thankful for. And his gym, which he’d been trying more and more to go to (his old friend Shiro owned the place and got him cheap membership).

It was a quiet neighbourhood but Keith was happy; whenever he’d have to travel for his firm he always felt more relaxed when he returned home. Routine was something he just felt comfortable doing.

He was about to order another drink when a man came up and stood next to him, leaning against the counter.

“What’re you drinking?” the sultry voice asked.

Keith glanced up, momentarily shocked into silence. The guy – not even kidding – was fucking stunning. He was almost exactly Keith’s type; cropped hair, strong jaw, dark skin glowing under the dim lights of the bar.

Keith cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. “Whiskey.”

The guy turned around, gesturing Hunk over with his hand. “Another whiskey for the gentlemen, please, and a Manhattan for me. You can put them on my tab,” he finished, thanking Hunk when he brought the drinks over. Hunk winked at Keith when the guy had his back turned and Keith almost rolled his eyes back at him.

Keith accepted the drink when the guy handed it to him, letting out a small, "Thanks."

The stranger eyed him a few times, all over, and Keith tried not to feel self-conscious, squirming a bit in his seat. Keith had to actually remind himself to breathe, and act like a normal human being. Then the guy smiled softly at him, all of his previous cockiness dispersing as his stance became more relaxed. Keith watched as he took a sip of his drink, the guy never taking his eyes off him.

“Would you like to go over there?” the stranger asked, motioning to the booths. Most nights Keith would be happy at the bar, feeling more comfortable there. But right now, he had no trouble trusting this guy; there was something about him, something mysterious that made him want to find out more.

He nodded, following him over to the empty booth and sliding in on the opposite side, wanting to have a full view of this guy.

“The name’s Lance,” he supplied, taking another sip of his drink. “How about you, gorgeous?”

“Keith,” he said, hoping the flush he felt looming on his cheeks was only faint.

“Nice to meet you, Keith,” and he really sounded like it was.

Keith drank some of his own drink, suddenly feeling stupid about the butterflies blooming in his stomach. God, he was one of his firm’s top lawyers; he’d looked thieves and murderers in the eyes before - why _now_ was he so unexpectedly nervous?

They made some simple small talk after that, Keith gradually gaining his confidence back as he found out more about this guy. His name was Lance Álvarez, 28 years old and had a great deal of love for Blink-182 and knitting. He had flow into town for the week to train up for his competitive swimming. He’d been a contender in the World Aquatics Championships and was currently in line for the Pan Pacific Championships. Keith couldn’t help but notice his muscles under his tight jumper, easily picturing Lance in the pool as he swam.

“So, how about you, Keith? I bet you dazzle a ton of people at your job,” Lance spoke around the rim of his glass, wagging his eyebrow slightly.

Keith let out a small chuckle, saying, “I’m a lawyer, and trust me - it’s anything _but_ dazzling.”

Lance let out a surprised ‘hmm’ sound. “Lawyer huh? Don’t think I would’ve guessed that,” he mused, finishing off his drink.

Keith couldn’t help but agree slightly. When he was younger he didn’t think he’d be working in a law firm, having other dreams of being an astronaut or a pilot. But when he had graduated high school and wanted to be fully independent he had struggled for a while, barely managing to pay for community college while he shared an apartment with three other guys. But he had worked hard and was proud of where he was today, trying to make the world a better place one case at a time.

The bar had cleared out considerably now, the feint hum of the radio behind the bar could even be heard; some jazzy station Hunk loved. Keith looked up at Lance again, still marveling at how gorgeous this man was. The alcohol had finally left a pleasant buzz in his system, giving him the confidence to ask Lance, “Want to get out of here?”

Lance’s eyes shone brightly, a smile tugging at his lips. They both got up from the booth, Keith’s head spinning a little when he stood up too fast. Lance went over to pay his tab while Keith waited. Before they left Hunk gave him a thumbs up and then proceeded to make crude gestures with his hands. Keith managed to flip him off before Lance called out for a taxi, beckoning him over.

When they both slid in the back they looked at each other for a moment, Keith deciding to give the driver his address, thinking it would be easier than the hotel Lance was staying in. Lance smiled as he watched the sights go by the window, his hand snaking over to rest on Keith’s thigh. Heat pooled where Lance’s hand was resting, and Keith reached up to loosen his tie, immediately aware of what he was about to do.

He was doing the one thing he tried _not_ to do. Perhaps though, he was being only slightly ridiculous. He deserved this, plus, Lance was _hot_. Like he couldn’t get over it - couldn’t get over Lance wanting to go home with _him_.

The cab finally reached his street, and he let the driver know to just stop right here. Once again Lance paid, insisting on it, and then before Keith could get out his side Lance had come around to open his door for him. Keith blinked, not quite believing this guy was real. Lance even held out his hand to him, which Keith took with a slight smirk on his face.

He showed Lance up to his place; it wasn’t a large block but he was on the top floor, unlocking the door and throwing his keys in the plate on the hallway stand. It was only a one bedroom apartment, but his kitchen and living area made up quite a large space which then lead out to a small balcony.

“Nice place,” Lance commented, moving forward to look out the windows at the view of the city.

“Thanks,” Keith replied, and dammit, his nerves were back again.

Lance turned back to look at him, the moonlight bringing out the shimmer in his eyes. Keith swallowed, taking some small steps forward. Lance met him halfway, stopping just inches from Keith’s face.

Keith looked up at him, jealous the other man had a good few inches on him. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” Lance spoke back, before leaning the rest of the way down to slide his lips over Keith’s.

Keith quickly sucked in some air before pressing back, the taste of alcohol still on Lance’s tongue. He felt a hand snake up his hip before landing at the small of his back, pulling Keith closer. Keith brought his arm up to curl around Lance’s broad shoulders, moaning into Lance’s mouth when the other man slid his tongue past his lips.

Keith broke away to remove his tie and shrug off his jacket (carefully of course, he didn’t want to wrinkle it). Lance did the same, pulling off his jumper and t-shirt at the same time and Keith’s eyes landed on the other mans chest, confirming he was in fact a professional swimmer.

“Bedroom?” Keith breathed out, already backing away to make a beeline towards his room. Lance followed, tripping slightly as he tried to remove his pants along the way. Keith almost laughed but was interrupted by Lance latching his mouth onto his neck, sucking hungrily.

“O-oh,” Keith choked out, welcoming the touch by angling his head back more.

Lance bit down hard for a moment, leaving indents, before running his tongue over it slowly. Keith full on body shuddered, lust clouding his thoughts as he reached down to unbuckle his own belt. Lance’s hands found their way up his chest and making a home in Keith’s hair, fingers curling around his locks tight.

“I love a person with hair long enough to grab,” Lance breathed against his neck, kissing right under Keith’s jaw.

“Well my job is done then,” Keith panted, stepping out of his pants and guiding Lance towards his bed. He fell down first, pulling Lance on top of him and kissing him fully, breaking away only a fraction to suck in air every now and then.

When Lance lowered his body down to brush up against his Keith let out a guttural moan, the feeling of Lance’s dick on his own was overwhelming, even through their still remaining underwear. Lance was heavy on him, but Keith didn’t protest much, too caught up in the way Lance continued to suck the life out of him and biting down on his bottom lip. Eventually they managed to remove their boxers and Keith glanced down to appreciate Lance’s already half-hard cock. Keith was much of the same; knew his face was flushed while strands of hair stuck to his forehead.

“You’re really beautiful,” Lance murmured then, his fingers brushing over Keith’s cheek.

Keith stared up at him, swallowing hard before responding, “So are you.”

Lance looked anywhere but his eyes, mouth pulled into a thin line, seemingly in thought. Keith reached up to brush his fingers over a scar just under Lance’s collarbone, and just when Lance was about to protest, Keith leaned up to kiss the scar gently, lingering.

Lance’s sharp intake of breath was barely audible, but Keith heard it. He pulled back to look at Lance, smiling faintly before landing another kiss on Lance’s lips.

Lance was still for a moment before he made the kiss deeper, pushing Keith back down into the bed sheets and resting a knee on either side of him. He pulled back briefly to ask him, “Where do you keep the lube?”

Keith had to collect his mind before answering, “Second drawer down; there,” he nodded to the bedside table to his left. Lance reached over to open the drawer, shifting back with the small tube in his hand.

“Alright if I lead?” Lance asked him, pausing.

Keith nodded, cock twitching in anticipation. It had been a while since he'd been bottom, but he trusted Lance - knew he’d treat him well.

Lance slicked up two fingers, moving them down to stop at Keith’s entrance. Keith smiled, ready, spreading his legs wider when Lance moved in. He let out a breathy noise, closing his eyes to concentrate solely on the feeling of Lance inside him.

Lance kept up a steady rhythm, moving back up to kiss Keith again. The air around them turned quite heated, Keith squirming as he tried to get comfortable. He bucked his hips up slightly, welcoming the cool air as it touched his back. Lance wasn’t perturbed, sucking Keith’s neck again while his free hand grazed over Keith’s dick.

“God,” Keith arched up into the touch, needing more.

“So beautiful,” Lance murmured again, satisfied with his work so far and picking up the pace now, causing another sound of approval to fall from Keith’s lips. Lance mapped out Keith’s body, both with his hand and tongue, kissing a pulse point or nipping at a sensitive area. His fingers continued pumping in and out and Lance’s breath ghosted over Keith’s skin as he moved about, causing him to shiver.

Everything all felt so personal; all of Lance’s touches were light and caring, seemingly just in awe of Keith. Keith felt himself becoming overwhelmed again, but not in lust like before, more in… fondness. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this connected to someone he’d just met before. Perhaps he was reading too much into it, instead bringing his hands up to curl in Lance’s hair, thumb stroking behind the other man’s ear.

Lance looked up at him, his expression jubilant. _‘Was that because of me?’_ Keith stared back, having a hard time believing the idea. Lance pulled his fingers out of Keith then, much to Keith’s protest, and he let out a fast, “Condom?” in question.

“Same drawer,” Keith supplied, already eager for it.

Lance disappeared from view as he reached back over, appearing again with the condom and ripping it open with his teeth. Keith swallowed, never having seen something as hot as that. Lance brought the condom down to slowly slide it down his slicked up cock. Keith had trouble breathing as he watched, body tensing when Lance angled his cockhead right in front of his entrance. He slid in slowly, letting Keith relax in between inches.

Keith felt his body burn all over, emitting a choked sound when Lance was fully inside him. Lance waited, kissing his pulse while Keith adjusted. Keith felt his heartbeat in his ears, and he let out a quiet, “Okay,” in confirmation and then Lance started to pump in and out, steady and calculated.

It felt amazing. Keith was having a hard time remembering if anything else had ever felt like this. Lance’s body coiled over his, their breaths becoming hot and sticky as he fucked into Keith. Lance started to become more energetic, each thrust causing Keith to move back an inch from the force of it. Keith reached behind him to grip the rails of his headrest, getting better leverage as Lance continued to fill him up.

"F-fuck," he breathed, canting up into Lance’s thrusts and matching the rhythm, feeling the burn and pleasure shoot up his spine as he does. Keith raised his legs up to wrap around Lance’s waist, Lance curling a hand underneath one to keep it in place. His other hand remained on Keith’s neck, and he shifted forward again to slide his mouth over Keith’s.

Keith whimpered into Lance’s mouth while Lance practically growled, his fingernails digging hard into Keith’s shoulder blade. Keith’s grip on the poles tightened, the pleasure of it all encompassing him completely, body tingling when Lance proceeded to go even faster.

Finally that sweet spot was hit, Keith crying out, “T-there, Lance,” writhing as Lance answered his plea, feeling like he might break in two from the movement of Lance’s driving force. Keith breathes like he’s been punched, short gasps as he reached out to clutch on to Lance’s broad back instead, feeling the other man's muscles contract as he splayed his palms out across the sweat-slick skin.

" _Keith_ ," Lance breathes, never slowing down, kissing Keith again before breaking away to move his mouth down to Keith's ear. His sharp gasps and choked words of praise shoot straight down to Keith's cock, and Lance began to suck on Keith's earlobe before running his tongue all the way down Keith's neck and sucking on his pulse point. Keith's vision grew cloudy, his heartbeat pulsing through his body as Lance proceeded to consume every fibre of his being.

Keith felt so full, so exhausted, body searing as he rode through the pleasure. His back curled, the heels of his feet burrowing their way into the mattress when he pushed up into Lance, turning his head to the side to cry into the sheets when he finally comes.

Lance followed shortly after, choking out a satisfying sound as his hips thrust uncontrollably for a bit before he relaxed. They both come down from their highs, breathing fast, then when Lance pulls out Keith feels the loss like he would anything else. He hears Lance remove the condom with a quiet pop, slowly getting up to walk into the bathroom. He comes back a minute later, already clean himself, but brings a cloth to wipe Keith down.

As he does they both stare at each other, and Keith feels time stop for a moment and so he takes the chance to lean up and kiss Lance softly. Lance pauses in his cleaning to cup Keith’s face, kissing back tenderly, thumb stroking Keith’s jaw bone. When he pulls back they’re both still panting slightly, and once again Lance whispers, "Beautiful,". Keith feels something then, something deep in his gut, and he suddenly has the urge to hold Lance, to breathe him in, to remember this forever.

When he finishes wiping Keith he then throws the cloth to the ground, lifting the covers up and coming in behind Keith to wrap his arms around him.

Lance buries his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, and Keith is sure Lance will be able to feel his heartbeat as they lay there together. They stay like that for a while, and Keith thinks he should say something. But then he hears Lance’s feint snores, and so Keith closes his eyes, letting Lance's warm, even breath's lull him to sleep.

 

*

 

Keith wakes up first the next morning, having a quick shower to remove any stickiness still left from last night. He walks back into his bedroom to change, noticing Lance still asleep in his bed. He smiles faintly before heading to the kitchen to brew up some coffee.

When it’s done he pours himself a cup before walking out onto his balcony. The sound of cars down below and birds chirping in the trees nearby always help him to wake up more, the crisp morning air hitting his face and the sun peeking through the clouds. He checks his phone for any messages, and after a while he’s interrupted by a small cough from behind him.

He turns to see Lance, looking rather awkward standing in his living room in only his boxers.

“Hey,” Keith greets.

Lance smiles, maybe just out of politeness. “Can I use your shower? I don’t have enough time to stop by my hotel, so, um…” he trails off, rubbing his neck.

Keith blinks. “Sure, go ahead.”

Lance mumbles a ‘thanks’ before disappearing again. Keith stares out at the city skyline, clearing his mind. This was why he didn’t have one night stands; he got too attached and then hated himself for not being able to just enjoy the night for what it was. Lance didn’t even _live_ in this city; he traveled around, he was outgoing, he probably had more than a thousand friends on Facebook. Keith was too stuck in his ways, so the chances of them actually working out were so small Keith had to squint to see them. He wished he knew how to take the leap, to give something a chance. He _wished_...

Around 15 minutes later (not that he was keeping track) Lance stepped back out of his bedroom, some water droplets falling from his now washed hair. Keith offered him a cup of coffee, which Lance accepted gingerly. It was quiet for a moment, Keith opening and closing his mouth several times - unable to say the things he wanted to.

“Well,” Lance starts, placing the cup on the counter, the sound deafening. “I… I had a really nice time, Keith,” he smiles genuinely this time, making Keith’s insides melt a little.

“Me too,” is all he can get out, his eyes searching Lance for some sort of sign – something, _anything_.

“Okay,” Lance says quietly, giving him a sad smile before turning and walking to the door, hand reaching out and resting on the knob. Keith watches him, and he’s not sure how much time passes; a minute, five, maybe an hour? Because suddenly the idea of Lance leaving makes him want to cry.

But then Lance turns back to him, expression hopeful. “You’re not by any chance free tomorrow night, are you?”

Keith blinks, the question not registering right away. When it does, Keith feels his heart skip a beat, and then-

And then Keith full on beams.

What’s life without taking a few chances, right?

 

 


End file.
